


The Moments We Share

by AnnaHolt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending, What-If, help me pls, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHolt/pseuds/AnnaHolt
Summary: During the summer of her fourth year, Hermione Granger receives a letter from the Weasley twins. They tell her of their brother's punishment and that they will continue to write to her. A mail correspondence starts between the three, and when Hermione goes to the Weasley's home for the Quidditch World Cup, she notices that something has changed. Friendship with the twins is something that is evident can be formed over time. Her new year at Hogwarts will star soon and her new friendships will change her life.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> (Story created because Hermione deserves more friends and I like the idea that the twins, Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Lee are part of her favourite group of people. Also a lot of Fremione and Hinny moments.)
> 
> (It is the first story I write in English, I am Italian so please be respectful and tell me if I did something wrong)

She spent the summer reading books, analyzing and reviewing her third-year program. She wanted to make sure she memorized as much as possible, especially now that she had no longer her time turner (which she had given back to professor McGonagall at the end of her third year.) to help on her fourth year at Hogwarts. 

She retraced the pages of "History of Magic", touching each word with her fingers as if she wanted to imprint them deeply in her mind. She ignored potions, knowing that, without a cauldron, she wouldn't be able to put into practice what she had learned. Then she reread all the Transfiguration notes she took in class, remembering every word of Professor McGonagall. 

The letters she, Harry and Ron had exchanged over the weeks were piled up on her desk, (she no longer had a specific place to put them, so she kept them there, ready to be seen and reviewed if she had missed the two boys) mixing with her school books.

Her parents had again asked questions about the accident happened at the end of her third year and the troubles the three had got themselves (yet again). All to save Sirius Black from the dementor's kiss. For her father, they were accidents that could happen with magic but his mother was less convinced than ever that letting her go to Hogwarts was a good idea. Luckily every time she managed to convince her by explaining how interesting the subjects were and promising to bring her many books about magic, knowing how the woman loved to read and learn new things. 

She looked up from her book of Arithmancy, attracted by the sound of a patter at the window. An owl with brown and ruined plumage was staring at her, standing in front of the glass. She immediately recognized him as Errol, the Weasley's family owl. Hermione stood up, a smile spreading across her face as, opening the window, she stretched out her hand, giving the owl a snack. Then she carefully untied the letter attached to the owl's paw. She murmured a "Thank you", stroking the ruined plumage of the owl, unrolling the letter with her free hand.

 

_Dear Hermione, or should we call you Granger?,_

_Unfortunately, we are sorry to announce that our dear little brother Ronald had ended up being punished by our mother after blowing up the kitchen. He was trying to get rid of a spider, you had to see mom and dad's faces when they returned home! George and I couldn't stop laughing. Mom forbade him to leave his room for the rest of the summer. Magnanimous as we are, we decided to write this letter to inform you about the events you were asking in the last._

_We don't know much about Harry, he stopped writing to us after almost four weeks from the beginning of the holidays. We bet the Dursleys ate him for dinner, or worse, they could have cut him into a thousand pieces so they could eat him during the winter. Little bits to offer to Dudley, apparently he is on a diet and it would not surprise us if he ate our precious little Harry. George is convinced that they will send US a souvenir (perhaps a finger) with a letter in which they say that we SHOULD NOT look out for him. So we had the brilliant idea of sending THEM a present! Nothing cruel of course, just a sweet a bit... special... on which we have worked. Obviously, we also sent other supplies to Harry through Errol, he never replied so we feel slightly offended._

_Talking about our beloved sister, we are happy to announce that she feels very well and that she's growing more and more every day. Yesterday George and I gave her some advice on boys, she seems soo interested. Obviously, we have no intention of letting her see anyone yet, but she doesn't have to know that. We hope you don't tell her anything or we'll be deeply disappointed._

_Mom and Dad are feeling great, they work hard and are home less often than they were before. Dad managed to buy a new car, it took him a while to convince the Ministry to entrust him with a new one after Ron's second-year accident. We are still very proud of our little brother and how he drove into that horrible tree!_

_With this, our task ends! We said everything we thought was right to tell you. We will be sorry if you do not receive any more letters this summer, so we have decided, since we are fantastic wizards, to write you more if you want!_

_Obviously far from Ron's sight._

_With great affection,_

_Fred and George Weasley_

 

Hermione read the letter, analyzing it carefully. It had been written slowly as if the two brothers had thought of every little detail. She smiled, despite the bad news about Ron and Harry. She was worried, especially for Harry, but she knew she didn't have to worry about the Dursleys, Harry had the magic to protect himself from them.

She and the twins had never talked much, except occasional conversations when all three of them were with Ron, yet in the letter, they had used playful and friendly terms, as if they spoke to each other every day. That made her happy, obviously, she didn't think they were friends, but she appreciated the effort they had put into making her feel as if she were part of them. She let Errol fly away, then sat down at her desk, returning to study, putting her thoughts and worry for Harry aside.

 

/

 

The next morning she had decided to answer the twins' letter.

 

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Hermione is fine, but use Herm if you really want a nickname._

_I'm truly sorry about Ron, obviously getting rid of a spider is not among his talents or qualities, as many other things are not. He does not know how to wash is clothes on his own, he cannot do a task on his own, he cannot tie his uniform on his own... He has many more precious talents though... like eating a lot and not losing his appetite in difficult situations. Such as last year with Sirius Black, or the year before with the basilisk around Hogwarts, or the first year, with you-know-who around Hogwarts. In conclusion, Ron is very good at eating and treating girls badly. It is his best qualities._

_I understood something had happened to Harry when he stopped answering my letters, yet Shery (my owl) always comes back without supplies after visiting the Dursleys. I don't believe they'd accept food brought by an owl, especially with their diet. I hope Harry is okay, knowing that family, they're certainly not treating him well. I feel sorry that he has to spend his summers in that hell..._

_As for the letters you were talking about, I would really like to receive them! At least to be aware of your situation._

_I hope to hear from you soon and I hope you are not messing around!_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S I promise I won't tell anything to Ginny even though I don't find it right that you forbid her any relationship._

 

 

Shery, the owl that Hermione had bought with the few galleons she had left, was a young and slow owl in delivering letters. It often took more than a week to fly to the destination. But to communicate with the Weasleys that owl would have been enough. She tied the letter to his paw and, very calmly, let the owl fly away, watching it disappear into the blue sky of that morning.

 

/

 

_Dear 'Mione,_

_I'm really sorry about the nickname, it was Fred who invented it, but we both find it adorable._

_We received your letter and it hurts us to admit that we are all worried about Harry, the fact that all our owls (And we certainly don't have many. Errol and Leo are the only owls we have.) come back without the supplies we ordered to deliver to Harry give us hope. We like to think that he received them and they were not eaten by some stray animal, OR WORSE, thrown in a dumpster. It would be a huge waste of food (exquisitely horrible)_

_Your compliments about Ron's qualities have made us think making us come to the conclusion that, perhaps, our brother needs a good lesson. We think of putting another spider somewhere in the house, maybe in his bed..._

_Now that you know the kitchen spider was our fault, you'll have to keep more secrets: like the Dursleys' surprise and Ginny's non-relationships. We never thought we'd have so many secrets with you 'Mione! Obviously, we are taking our responsibility with these letters, can you ever forgive us for our sins?_

_We really hope so._

_The best twins in the world_

Forge and Gred 

 

/

 

_Dear Forge and Gred,_

_I really like your new names, they are really... creative._

_I suspected the spider was your idea to scare Ron, as if he hadn't had enough trauma in the forest, chase by an Acromantula's family. I wonder where your father's car ended up, according to Ron she returned to the forest and stayed there. I'm glad it found his place in the world._

_However, I wouldn't have even thought of having so many secrets with the "best twins in the world", I could threaten you with revealing them unless you don't start seriously studying at the beginning of your sixth year. Now you have to do it._

_Here life proceeds quietly, nothing funny to report, if not my books. I reread the Transfiguration notes again, I really miss lessons with McGonagall._

_I bet you are very happy away from school._

_Hermione_

 

/

 

_Dear Granger ('Mione),_

_It disappoints us to say that we don't miss Hogwarts at all! Obviously, we miss it and, indeed, George and I can't wait to go back and spend our days with Angelina, Alicia, Katie and above all, our best friend, Lee!_

What we do not miss, on the other hand, is studying. It takes time away that we could use to design our jokes, it's a precious time for us and we certainly can't use it to study. Please, 'Mione, don't force us to study, we won't be able to resist something like that! It would be hell for our brilliant minds to learn school concepts! Do you want to kill us?

_Speaking of something more serious than studying..._

_You know, the other day Percy had the brilliant idea of eating one of the cookies I left on my bedside table: one of our latest inventions, the Canary Creams, we called it like that. Unfortunately for Percy, it had not been tested yet so his transformation into a canary ... it was a disaster. Ginny couldn't stop laughing and Charlie, who came to visit us from Romania, tried to catch canary Percy for almost an hour. We had to wait for Dad to return from the Ministry to help Percy._

_We think he's angry with us but we're not sure. He hasn't talked to us for two days..._

_Write to us soon._

_With love,_

_Fred_

 

/

 

The rest of the summer passed pleasantly. The letters she received from the Weasleys twins were always fun to read and told events that happened in the family that not even Ron mentioned.

The last letter the twins had sent her arrived on August 14, carried by Leo, a cute little owl that Sirius had bought Ron as an apology at the end of their third year. He was evidently agitated and moved back and forth across the room as she opened the letter to read it, looking at him badly because of the loud noise he was making.

\- Okay, okay, I'm going to read it! Please stop! - She had prayed, trying to catch it with her hands, not succeeding in her attempt. So she had given up, sitting down, finally looking at the words on the letter, hoping that the owl would calm down.

 

 

_Dear 'Mione,_

_We finally received news from Harry, Mom sent a letter to the Dursleys asking them to leave Harry free next Monday, (and until the end of the summer) as the Quidditch World Cup will be held. I don't know about you, but we're excited about it. Fred has been screaming for hours with Ron, Ginny is with them and she's really happy. We asked mom not to send any letters to your parents because we wanted to invite you on our own..._

_However, Harry has somehow managed to convince the Dursleys, we have no idea what did he do but we are really glad we didn't have to drag him away as has happened the summer of his second year. Speaking of the Quidditch World Cup we hoped you'd like to join us, we're going to pick up Harry Sunday, but we thought we'd pick you up this Thursday. You should warn your parents, otherwise, Fred and I will take you away by force!_

_With affection,_

_George, Fred and the whole Weasley family._

_P.S Bring your luggage, you will stay with us for the rest of the summer._

 

Hermione had read the letter several times, she was certainly relieved of the news about Harry and the prospect of spending the summer at the Weasley's home, together with her best friends, made her really happy. So she ran downstairs to talk to her parents.

 

/

 

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I am happy to announce that ... MY PARENTS SAID YES!_

_It didn't take me long to convince them, it was enough to mention Mrs Weasley's name and they were already sure to send me, apparently, my parents really love your mother, well, in the end, who doesn't?_

_However, my suitcase will be ready for when this letter arrives to you, so I am waiting for nothing but finding you in front of my house!_

_See you soon,_

_Hermione_

 

/

 

The Weasleys arrived in their pink car on Thursday morning. Arthur Weasley came out of the car, followed by Percy and Molly. The first to embrace her was Molly, who held her in her chubby arms for a long time, kissing her cheek. She was soon replaced by Arthur, who had left a few pats on her shoulder. Instead of a hug she and Percy greeted each other with a simple nod, he had a small yellow feather on his neck but Hermione didn't point it out to him.

\- Good morning, Monica, Wendell ... - Mr Weasley began, then stopping to stare at the man in front of him, the immense amount of questions he wanted to ask was obvious in his eyes. But he stopped himself when Molly pinched his arm as if to warn him that if only he started talking about the Muggles and their habits, he wouldn't eat anything that night. So, with a nod to Percy, the two went to get Hermione's luggage (full of books as always).

She had watched the car for almost four minutes. When she had seen the pink vehicle had parked in front of her house she had expected to see Fred and George, as they had said in their last letter. She did not ask Mrs Weasley why the twins were not present, but, after all, she was dying to know if they had gotten themselves into some sort of trouble. And of course, she wanted to scold them...

\- I hope that with Hermione around they will calm down a bit. I don't want to find that sweet girl turned into a canary as it happened to Percy. - Hermione listened to Mrs Weasley talk to her mother, looking away, pretending not to know anything. Besides, she was afraid that looking Molly in the face, she would have laughed.

\- It was horrible. - Percy muttered, passing by the two women, another trunk in his arms, followed by Mr Weasley. Molly glared at him before raising her wand, an annoyed look on her face.

\- Fred told you not to touch his things. And you even entered their damn room! -

\- We live under the same roof and I am their big brother! I have all the rights! - Hermione smiled when Arthur stopped after fixing the trunks, looking badly at the two family members. - You two, stop arguing about it. We'll make a bad impression! - At those words, her parents laughed.

\- She'll be fine ... the twins won't hurt her. - Monica Granger reassured the redhead, smiling softly, then moving her eyes to her daughter. Hermione felt her heart beat fast and admired her mother so much; she was lucky to have a mother like her, she really was.

Molly nodded unconvinced. - Well then. We'll take care of little Hermione, you don't have to worry! - She exclaimed moving happily towards the car, waving her arms to make Percy climb into the back seat. - Hurry up, Arthur! Before Fred and George destroy our house in some way! Or worse, Ron finds another spider! -

Hermione had turned to her parents, quickly approaching them. She had surrounded her mother in an embrace, hugging her tightly. - Be careful this year okay? We don't want any surprises. - Monica Granger said softly to her ear. Hermione nodded, moving on to hug her father, who slowly stroked her back. -And study hard.-

\- I always do it! - She pouted, making the two adults laugh. - I'll be back for the Christmas holidays.- She smiled before turning and approaching the car, watching Mrs Weasley curse her children and mutter that if she found the house destroyed they could dream about the Quidditch World Cup.

Hermione went up, sitting next to Percy.

 

/

 

The first to embrace her as soon as they arrived at the Weasley's house was Fred. He had seen his father's pink car come down from the sky, and he had immediately left the house, waiting for Hermione to get out of the car. Then the girl found herself hugging one of the twins, without having the slightest idea who he was.

\- Hey 'Mine, you've finally made it.- He said, before surrounding her body with his arms, squeezing her to himself. It lasted only a few moments, but it was their first embrace and Hermione would have remembered it. Looking at the boy from below she found it difficult to recognize which of the two he was. She remained silent for a few moments, watching him: the hot sun of that day shone on him from above, illuminating every feature he had. The small freckles on the cheeks, the messy hair after a night of deep sleep, a small grin on his face lit by two golden eyes that had the same colour as honey. Her sixth sense called her a name, and she decided to listen to it. 

\- Fred, hello.- She said. The boy stood on the spot, his eyebrows rising with a confused air, after all, almost no one would recognize them at first sight. Hermione thought she was wrong and immediately prepared to apologize, but was interrupted by George, who had popped up behind his brother and embraced the girl.

\- You really got it right on your first round, you're a portent 'Mione! - Exclaimed the twin, moving away to look at her, turning to Fred, who had grinned with a curious air. - We didn't expect it! -

Hermione giggled before looking at them. - I have so many tricks. -

Before the twins could answer, the figure of Ron had surrounded Hermione's body awkwardly. He had squeezed her as he closed his eyes, moaning. - I'm sorry I left you alone with their letters... - Hermione had watched him break away, shaking her head she smiled, watching Percy pass by the twins, giving them a grim look, carrying one of her trunks.

Fred and George exchanged an offended look, bringing both hands to their chests as if they had just been betrayed by the one they trusted most.

\- Bear with? -

\- You wanted to say "Be honoured by the presence of two guys so cute.." -

\- Intelligent... -

\- And fascinating! - They had concluded settling down next to Hermione, both of them putting an arm on her shoulders. -I bet that 'Mine here had a lot of fun writing to us. - Hermione snorted lowering her head, she was undecided on how to behave. Should she joke with them as if they had been friends for a long time? She had no idea.

\- I'm actually disappointed! How the hell did you think on turning poor Percy into a canary !? What if he got hurt? - The twins jerked away from her shoulders and Hermione followed them with her eyes as they huddled together.

\- 'Mione. How can you think it's our fault...? - Exclaimed George.

\- We just left the biscuit on the bedside table! We are innocent! - Fred added.

- Will you ever forgive us oh our dear Hermione? - They muttered in a chorus, bowing their heads. When Hermione raised her arm to hit them the two were already whizzing away chuckling. And as they appeared they disappeared, heading for some kind of genius new invention. Hermione hadn't had the time to say anything, or scold them for leaving their sweets around the house. For a moment she was terrified that they would bring their inventions to Hogwarts and decided that if only they tried, she would really teach both of them a lesson. She could not allow their candies to create a disaster at school, not after the various troubles of previous years. That was supposed to be a calm and peaceful year for everyone, especially for Harry who, from his arrival at Hogwarts, had not had one in quiet years.

-Shall we enter? - Proposed Ron pointing to the house, glancing at his father's pink car sighing. - It really has a horrible colour, right? As if they weren't already making fun of us.- Hermione chuckled a laugh, turning to look back at the car, contemplating it for a few moments.

\- Yeah ... - She admitted.

 

/

 

Two days later Arthur, Fred, George and Ron had gone to pick up Harry using the floo powder. Hermione had been sitting on the couch waiting for them, Ginny next to her. The latter had an agitated air as she tormented her hands, joining them and then squeezing them, gathering them together again, moving them away and joining them again. Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen, talking to her two older children, Bill and Charlie (the latter coming to see them from Romania again).

-How long it will take?- Ginny asked finally, when after ten minutes no one had reappeared. Hermione began to suspect that the Dursleys had indeed locked Harry in some hidden place to feed him to Dudley, as Fred had often repeated in those three days. Obviously, she denied it every time but maybe, after all, she had started to believe it too.

\- Knowing the Dursleys, they are certainly screaming at your father for coming up with the floo powder.- She explained to the confused redhead. -You know, some muggles don't like things they can't understand and the Dursleys are part of this group. They don't even let Harry talk about Hogwarts, just because it's a school of wizards. - Ginny had nodded sympathetically, looking back at the fireplace.

-I feel sorry for Harry, who has to live there. I really don't understand why Professor Dumbledore brought him there, I understand that they are his uncles... but, leaving him in that hell... with that kind of people.- Ginny looked at her hands thoughtfully and Hermione surrounded her shoulder with an arm, squeezing her in a small hug. She understood her, she was certainly not the only one to worry about Harry and she knew how difficult it was for him to be with the Dursleys. She didn't understand Dumbledore's decision either, but if she had really chosen the Dursleys as guardians, he must have had a good reason.

-Harry has to hold on a little longer... and he is lucky to spend only the summer with them. We have to make his life at Hogwarts full of happy moments.- The brunette smiled, looking ahead. -After all, we are his friends.-

Ginny smiled.

 

/

 

The first to come back was Fred (after about another ten minutes), a grin stamped on his face as he pulled a bag of candy out of his pockets, looking at it: it was broken and seemed to have fallen to the ground. Ginny had immediately stood up whispering "Oh no", Hermione followed her immediately, watching the green fire form again in the path and George get out of it, dragging Harry's trunk. The twins looked at each other before letting out a satisfied laugh.

-Do you think he ate them?- Asked the first.

\- We'll find out when Harry and Ron come back - Answered the second, leaning the trunk against the wall, turning to his brother. - It was a brilliant idea Fred, so they'll learn to never bother Harry again! -

Hermione, who had remained silent until then, had stepped forward with an angry air. Using their sweets on a muggle was unforgivable! However cruel the Muggle was, it wasn't justified!

-Fred you didn't really do it! - She exclaimed, attracting the twin's attention. - You can't use one of your candy on a muggle! Not on that Muggle family, the same Muggle family that takes care of Harry every year! - Hermione seemed furious at the idea. She knew the Dursleys and feared that, once Harry returned home at the end of the school year, they would treat him even worse.

\- Why not 'Mine? - Fred replied with a smirk, shaking the bag of candy, then throwing it to George, who took it without with his hands. - We had to try our fantastic invention on someone! Harry's cruel and fat cousin seemed the right choice.-

\- Also, they deserved it, they treated him too badly. They didn't give him anything to eat! What if he died? - Added George and stuffed the bag of candy into his pocket. Hermione didn't know how to answer, for the first time she didn't find the right words to do it.

Suddenly another figure came out of the fireplace, it was Ron, who, with a bored air, wiped his clothes from the dust, then went to sit on the sofa, next to Ginny who, in silence, had settled herself in a corner.

\- They're getting more and more annoying! - He exclaimed, waiting for Harry and his father.        -Have you seen how they looked at us? As if we were aliens, what's so strange about a wizard? - His arms had opened wide with indignation as he shook his head with an increasingly angry air. Fred and George had turned to him, still grinning.

\- Wait for Harry to come back and we'll talk about that again, Ron!- Exclaimed George.

\- You don't have to worry. -Added Fred.

Hermione wanted to skin them alive.

 

/

 

When Harry appeared in the fireplace he was smiling. Hermione immediately threw herself on him, hugging him in a tight hug, as if their lives depended on it. She really had missed him, he was her best friend after all. She smiled as she took his face in her hands, looking at his face, adjusting his glasses with her fingers.

-Hi Herm.- He greeted her smiling. Hermione forgave the twins, but she did it just because seeing Harry so happy was something she wanted for a long time. She decided to talk to him later about their news and stepped aside as Ginny also hugged Harry in a tight embrace.

-Did he eat it!?- Fred had exclaimed suddenly, totally thrilled at the idea. George joined his brother, resting his hands on Harry's shoulders when Ginny moved aside. He nodded. - We succeeded! And did it work? - Harry nodded again chuckling.

Hermione looked away sighing, it was useless to be amazed in the middle of so many Weasleys. She was the only one who evidently had a pinch of reason and would never, NEVER, have done anything to a Muggle. She knew that a single joke could destroy any relationship with the Muggles, and it wasn't something she wanted to try.

-What was it?- Harry asked curiously, looking at the twins who had started talking to each other about how they could make money with their creations, finally. George and Fred exchanged a look before placing a hand against their hearts.

-One of our latest inventions! The Ton-Tongue Toffee! A candy that makes you stretch your tongue, we were just looking for someone to try it on.- George explained leaning on his brother's shoulder.

-And your cousin seemed the right person.-

-I can't believe you did that!- Shouted Ron, finally realizing what the brothers had done. -I can't believe I missed it!- The twins grinned, finding themselves surrounded by the attention of the little ones, feeling even more incredible and intelligent than usual. Hermione sighed leaning against the wall.

Ginny, who had remained silent until that moment, got up, looking at the two brothers. Hermione was sure she would tell them something, scolding them about their behaviour, saying that she didn't expect it from them ...

But instead, the redhead brought a hand through her hair. - Couldn't you turn him into a canary like you did with Percy? Imagine his mother's face as she tried to catch the bird! - She had exclaimed with an excited grin on her face.

-Only if that bird flew away!- Fred had added.

-I'm sure it wouldn't have succeeded-  said Ron.

Hermione left the room.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2

Harry and Ron entered the room a few minutes later, closing the door behind them, sitting down on their beds. Harry reached for Hedwig's cage, on the bedside table, opening it, letting out the owl, he flew out and settled on the wardrobe, ruffling its feathers. Hermione followed it with her eyes in silence, ignoring Ron who let himself fall beside her.

-Mom is scolding those two.- He explained and Hermione finally paid her attention to him. She wondered how the twins could always put themselves in certain situations, she knew it was part of their character but sometimes it seemed to exaggerate. They certainly wouldn't change, but what would they do once they'll leave Hogwarts in the future? She shook her head, resting her hands on her legs.

-They deserved it, they gave one of their sweets to a Muggle.- Hermione replied, clasping her hands together. Exactly, the twins were wrong, and she was satisfied with Molly's screams coming up from the lower floor. They had been disrespectful to Harry's family and, as annoying as that family could be, giving a muggle magic candies was a wrong action.

-I found it funny...- Said Harry, looking at both of them. Hermione didn't answer and Ron grinned. Harry then raised his finger to point at Leotordo, climbing over Ron's head, playing with his red locks, pulling them with his claws. -Ginny told me his name is Leo ... I thought you were better at choosing names ...- He grinned.

-She chose it!- He exclaimed, taking the owl in his hands, looking at him, his brows furrowed and a pout on his face. -Leotordo, what a horrible name.-

A laugh filled the room.

-Now I understand.-

-Yeah.-

There was a moment of silence before Ron spoke again. - Where is Crookshanks? -

Hermione thought about it, resting two fingers on her chin, frowning. When they had arrived two days before, Crookshanks had ran away before she could say anything. She had only seen the cat a couple of times since then, and he returned only for his food. When he wasn't looking for food, she could see him in the garden running after those damn gnomes they were supposed to take care of before the end of summer. Hermione smiled at the thought, a bit of work would do good to all three of them.

\- He probably is outside, chasing the gnomes in your garden.- 

They laughed again at the thought of the fat cat running after those damn gnomes that infested the garden of the Burrow every summer.

-I can't imagine Crookshanks catching a gnome, they're too fast and too smart.- Said Ron looking at Harry. - Anyway, Fred and George will sleep here with us, Percy and Charlie have taken over their old room. Since he arrived, Percy has already filled it with cauldrons.

Harry nodded. -So Percy likes his new job? -

\- If he likes it? According to Dad, he wouldn't even come home if he didn't force him. Oh and Harry, never talk about his boss, he'll start talking to you about him for hours. He seems to be in love, in my opinion, they will get engaged at any moment.- He replied annoyed. Hermione understood that, since she had returned to the Burrow she had often heard Percy talk about his boss. He deeply respected Mr Crouch and often showed it. Last night he had talked about it during dinner: "Mr Crouch thinks I'm one of the best ministry arrivals ..."

No one seriously listened to him, no one except Mr Weasley, who nodded with a confident and interested air. Or at least he did it during the first twenty minutes she noticed watching them.

Hermione smiled as she watched Harry laugh at Ron's statement, it was nice to see him so relieved, especially now that he also had Sirius on his side. She wondered if he could really live with him in the future, maybe the man would replace the father Harry had never had. She hoped so, Harry deserved it after all.

-You stopped answering our letters, can we know why? - She asked, taking Leotordo from Ron's hands, gently stroking the owl's feathers to relax. She knew that this conversation would have made her nervous and maybe, maybe after all, she would have been satisfied with Fred's action.

\- The Dursleys had taken Hedwig in the attic, they checked me when I fed her so I couldn't send you anything. I'm sorry, Hermione. - He looked away, lowering his head with a displeased air. She sighed, maybe in the end the Dursleys deserved it ... just a little. She had moved next to Harry, leaving Ron with Leotordo, and had slowly stroked his back with her hand.

-It's not your fault ... I guess you couldn't get in touch with Sirius...-

-I wrote him two letters at the beginning of summer, he replied and seemed to be fine. I hope he's okay even now.- The three of them nodded. 

-I think they stopped fighting.- Hermione muttered, listening to the sudden silence.

Ron nodded. - Come on, let's go help mom with dinner. - 

 

/

 

When Hermione reached the kitchen she noticed Mrs Weasley's anger at what the twins had done. She had to expect them to have something in mind from the moment they took a bit of Floo and grinned screaming "Number 4 of Privet Drive". But she hadn't worried and now the Dursleys were definitely mad with her family. If Molly couldn't stand something, it was to be judged by other families; that was why she had tried so hard to get to know Hermione's parents and go along with them. Obviously, with the Dursleys it was different, Hermione knew that Mrs Weasley couldn't stand that family and that she wanted to get along with them just to make an easier life for Harry. That wasn't simple at all.

-We'll have dinner in the garden.- She said turning around, placing some dishes on Harry and Ron's hands. They nodded before heading outside. - There is no place for so many people in here.- She turned to Hermione, a dirty ladle in her hand.

\- Hermione, darling, would you mind taking care of the cutlery?- Hermione nodded approaching a drawer, choosing the cutlery carefully listening to Harry and Ron's laughter as they walked out into the garden to join Charlie and Bill. -Damn, those guys don't really have a shred of ambition.- She heard Molly muttering to herself while cooking. -All they do is run around and make jokes... they don't even study...-

Hermione understood Mrs Weasley's concern, it was the same she had. It was obvious that studying was something really important, and it was even more obvious that it was important for her future and any work she wanted to do. That was why she had asked Professor McGonagall to get her a time-turner before the third year. She stopped from taking the forks, a thought crossed her mind. If she hadn't taken that time-turner they would never have saved Sirius or Buckbeak...

Fortune wants her to have done it and now, as difficult as it was that year, she was really satisfied with it.

She wondered what the twins would do when they finished school. She knew that neither of them would have liked to work in an office like Percy, and above all, they would not have succeeded because of their votes. She was worried about them, so she had decided that, during that year, she would have done anything to make them study. After all, she had to help Mrs Weasley somehow...

-Hermione, hurry up with those damn forks! - Ron exclaimed appearing of the open window into the kitchen, bringing her back from her thoughts.

-Coming!- 

 

/

 

The first thing she noticed was the twins, sitting on the grass, both with huge smiles on their faces. She had approached, ignoring the battle between tables that Charlie and Bill were leading under the curious and captivated gaze of everyone. Playing with tables like they were children, something that Hermione didn't understand. What was funny about slamming one table against another to see which one would be destroyed first?

-'Mione! - the two exclaimed in chorus. Fred moved away from his brother to leave her a place among them. - Sit down. - George smiled, pointing to the now vacant place, the grass squashed where Fred had sat before. She dropped into their midst, crossing her legs as she watched the battle between the two tables, listening to Harry, Ron and Ginny's laughterì.

She should have lectured them, she knew, telling them that they had been disrespectful to the Dursleys, but she decided to remain silent, enjoying the cold air of that evening that ruffled their hair.

-I'm disappointed I missed their faces.- Fred suddenly muttered looking at the sky above them thoughtfully, his lips parted and his eyes narrowed. She watched him in silence, looking at his too-long red tufts who were covering his face due to the wind. She looked up at the sky, feeling George move to make himself comfortable.

She remained silent for a few more moments, listening to Percy's screams, who was looking out of his window asking for silence. Then she squeezed some tufts of grass between her fingers.

-You will study this year.-

-Eh?- The twins looked down at her at the same moment, eyebrows raised.

-Don't joke. Mione, we've already told you how we feel about the studio thing.- Fred looked at her.

-It's not our thing.- George added.

-No.-

-Absolutely- 

-It IS your thing! You were the best during your first year, why the hell did you stop studying? Your stupid jokes won't give you a job ... and your mother is so worried about you two! - she exclaimed, looking up at George and then moving her gaze to Fred. Both of them had an annoyed look on their faces, maybe she had said something offensive, or maybe she had touched some weak spot. When George put his hand on her shoulder she jumped, turning to look at him. She didn't say anything, watching him smile as he tightened his grip.

-Don't worry, Granger, when the time comes we'll be able to come up with something.-

Then they got up, entering the house to retrieve Percy from his room.

 

/

 

Dinner was relaxing for Hermione. She, Ron, and Harry stayed close, devouring Molly's food. Harry was the most voracious, and when one of the dishes went sideways and he began to cough, she hit his back with her hand.

-Come on, Harry, there's no hurry, there's still so much food.- She said.

-Hermione is right, Harry, if you die eating mom's food you will miss Hogwarts delights.- Ron exclaimed after a while, a piece of meat in his mouth, his nose dirty with sauce. Hermione remembered their first year, the first time she had met them in that candy-filled compartment. Harry's first friend. And then she had come in talking to the chosen one, not knowing that in a few months they would face the seven trials to find the philosopher's stone and stop Raptor, which turned out to be the real enemy. And then the next year, with Ginny in the chamber of secrets and her petrified. And the year after that, saving Sirius Black, the criminal, from death. How many more problems the three of them should have faced together?

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were really a weird trio.

-Oh Ron, as usual you only think about food.- Said Ginny sitting next to her brother, looking at his dirty nose, but remaining silent. Hermione didn't say anything, following Ginny's example.

-Ginny is right, Ron.- She nodded, putting her fork on the side. In that movement her elbow slammed against one of the twins. She looked up at him for a few moments. -Sorry, George.- She muttered, pushing her arm away from the redhead.

-How do you understand that? -

-Understand what?-

-How do you know I'm George and not Fred? -

Hermione remained silent for a while. She had never thought about it, once she too couldn't recognize them, what had changed? She thought back to two days before, Fred in front of her, that grin on his face, his hair ruffled ... then she remembered his eyes, looking back at George.

-His eyes... Have the same colour of honey. They are brighter than yours.- She murmured turning her attention back to the others, that explanation would have been enough, she believed.

George said nothing.

 

/

 

The next morning it was Ginny who woke her up, shaking her gently. She squinted her eyes at the redhead, moaning as she pulled herself up, stretching. The girl was already dressed and ready to go, but Hermione knew she would wait for her before reaching the boys.

-Come on Hermione, the boys are waiting for us!- She heard her exclaim as she adjusted her long red hair, slowly passing a brush over them. Sometimes she wondered what she would look like with straight hair compared to the usual bush that she found in her head every morning. She locked herself in the bathroom, coming out a short time later already dressed, watching Ginny hold out the brush to her. She tried to comb the terrible hair she found herself with but couldn't, so she gave up leaving the brush to the side. It was Ginny who took it, sitting on the bed, starting to comb her hair calmly, a small smile on her face.

-It is too early, don't you think? - Asked the redhead, the brush melting the many knots in Hermione's hair.

-Well, going to the Quidditch World Cup takes time. I don't know how much. We all go, right? - She replied tightening her legs to her chest, settling herself better on the bed.

Ginny nodded. -It took a while to convince Percy, he wanted to finish his work for Mr Crouch. Unfortunately, Mom succeeded to convince him.-

Hermione laughed and nodded. -He won't talk about him when we got there, will he?-

-I'm not sure, he could.-

They both laughed, Ginny slowly stroking the girl's hair, removing the brush from them. -Here, now they are combed.- She exclaimed standing up, approaching a piece of furniture next to the wardrobe, taking a round mirror from the latter, handing it to the girl. -See? With a little effort you can fix them...-

Hermione looked at herself and nodded. Ginny was right, now that her hair was tidier, she got up and adjusted her clothes.

-Thank you.- She smiled at the redhead who giggled with satisfaction.

Molly decided to enter the room at that moment and started waving her chubby arms, forcing both of them down the stairs to go to the kitchen.

 

/

 

Hermione looked around, it was always darker when dawn was coming and she wasn't surprised when, a few moments later, the horizon turned a reddish light. She and Ginny had separated from Harry, Ron and Mr Weasley and were walking behind the twins, now keeping up with them.

-What did mom tell you to make you so angry? - Ginny asked, standing beside George, Hermione settled next to Fred, ignoring the look he gave her.

-She took our sweets, that evil lady.- Fred muttered in reply.

-We've been working on them for months.- George explained to his sister, suddenly pissed.

Hermione remained silent. She wanted to intrude, to say that they deserved it and that they would study more now. Remind them that their studies were more important than their inventions and that they would find a great job in the future. She felt guilty though, Harry and Ron didn't study much too, they wanted to get good grades, good not great. Despite this, she didn't say anything to either of her friends when they were at Hogwarts. So she remained silent.

They walked for another ten minutes in deep silence, Hermione began to feel fatigue as they climbed a hill. She was not used to such activities, for a girl who was always bent over books, only walking was tiring. Fred seemed to notice and Hermione was surprised when he stopped, lowering himself in front of her.

-What...?-

\- You're tired, aren't you? Come on.- A smile formed on his lips. Hermione looked at Ginny and George, who hadn't stopped walking, then turned to look at Ron, Harry and Mr Weasley approaching them, talking about rules, the ministry, magical jobs in the world, all of which interested Harry obviously.

She hesitated before stepping forward, climbing slowly up Fred's back, surrounding his neck with her arms, holding on. Fred pulled himself up with agility, starting to walk with a satisfied expression on his face.

-Am I not heavy?-

-Not really dear 'Mione.- He had replied hiding the fatigue he was feeling while climbing that damn hill. Hermione settled herself better, looking away before closing her eyes.

-Thanks, Fred.-

-How do you know I'm not George?-

She pinched his cheek making him jump. -George was talking to Ginny, it was obvious.-

-Touché.-

 

/

 

Once at the top Hermione slowly left Fred's back. She looked at him for a few moments before smiling at him, she hadn't expected such a nice gesture on his part but she didn't mind. She really wanted to be a friend to the twins and maybe get them to study more. She would have liked to shout their names during Quidditch games, although she hated the sport, sitting next to them in the Great Hall, scolding them for their inventions...

It would have been fun.

She held out her hands, surrounding Fred's arm as he jumped at the sudden movement, looking at her in confusion. She smiled just before pulling him to the others, her hair messy again after all that movement. It had been good while it lasted, she thought, reaching the rest of the group. She released Fred's arm and joined Ginny. 

Two tall figures stood not far from them, the first, an old man with a hat on his head, raised his hand to greet Mr Weasley.

-Amos!- Exclaimed the latter, approaching with a smile to the figure, hugging the man. Hermione hurried to stay behind the others, stopping again when Mr. Weasley turned, a hand outstretched to indicate the man next to him. -He is Amos Diggory, he works for the Office of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.- Amos smiled, raising his hat for a few moments. -And I think you already know Cedric Diggory.-

Hermione couldn't help but notice how both Harry and Ginny winced, staring at the boy with interest. And she herself did not fail to look at him, after all, Cedric Diggory was a handsome boy. Tall, fluffy brown hair, a huge smile that formed two adorable dimples on his cheeks. The eyes were a deep grey, crossed by a warm light. Hermione knew he was the Captain and Seeker of his Quidditch team and that he belonged to Hufflepuff. She also knew that Fred and George did not take kindly to him after last year's Quidditch win. And she understood them, almost all of the Gryffindor house thought of it the same way.

-Hello.- Cedric greeted looking at the people around him, barely smiling at Harry who looked away.

-Hello.-

It was she and Ron who jumped when Mr Weasley made the introductions and Amos Diggory approached Harry, watching him in surprise. -Harry Potter?-

-Yes...- Hermione turned to look at Harry, elbowing Ron, standing beside her. They both knew that Harry had grown very tired of his fame. A fame he never wanted. It had cost him the life of his parents and he didn't care about being the chosen one and defeating Voldemort three times already, he didn't care because he could defeat Voldemort every time he wanted but Lily and James Potter wouldn't come back from death.

Never.

Ron nodded beside her, taking steps forward to stand beside Harry. -We have to go, right dad?-

Hermione settled on the other side, taking Harry's hand in her own, smiling at him as if to tell him that everything was okay, that he shouldn't force himself because they were with him.

Harry smiled back.

-Cedric told me about you! He told us all about the game you played last year. I told him it's something he can be proud of, he beat Harry Potter! - Hermione remained silent tightening Harry's hand harder. The expressions on Ron's faces, Ginny, Fred and George changed, they were annoyed.

Hermione too felt a burning sensation in her chest as she bit her lip so she wouldn't respond badly to the adult. Harry had fallen from the broom, been attacked by dementors, he could have died. There was nothing to be proud of.

Cedric stepped forward, he was embaressed, his cheeks red and a sad look. -Dad, Harry fell off the broom, I already told you ... it was an accident.-

Harry looked away again in silence, this time returning the grip of Hermione's hand.

It was Mr Weasley who interrupted the conversation but the group no longer listened to the speeches of the two adults, all evidently annoyed by the behaviour of Amos Diggory.

-Sorry.- Cedric whispered, turning his attention to Harry with a displeased look, then following his father.

-What an idiot.- Ron muttered under his breath.

-But he is cute .- Ginny joined them as they approached an old and worn boot.

Hermione seemed to hear a "Yeah" coming out from Harry's mouth.

 

/

 

When the portkey activated and Hermione managed to look around, she noticed that she had fallen between the twins. The latter were moaning, rubbing their lower back, then turned to her, smiling.

-The first time is always like this.- They said in chorus, standing up. They held both hands to her and she smiled, shaking her head slightly. She pulled herself up on her own, ignoring their still stretched hands and the pummels of disappointment that formed on their faces. She expected one of their usual dramatic reactions but none of this came because they were interrupted by the voice of Mr Weasley, who, having finished talking to two men, had called their attention.

-Come on guys let's go.- The man said walking ahead.

They followed him, walking along the deserted moor without being able to see much. Hermione stood by the twins, trying to figure out where she was putting her feet, seeing nothing because of all that fog. It was George who picked her up before she could touch the ground when she tripped over a root, tightening his grip on her wrist and pulling her up.

-Are you okay? -

She nodded, touching her wrist before looking at him.

-Thank you George.-

-You are really disturbing you know, you recognize us without even looking at us.-

-What you do, watching us secretly Granger, so you can understand which is who?- Fred grinned.

-This is not true at all!- She exclaimed, moving ahead quickly, standing next to Harry. She felt her face warm and she know she was blushing. Maybe it was true, maybe it was strange that she recognized them so quickly, but it didn't mean she watched them from afar, she would have never done it!

Finally they caught a glimpse of a stone house and approached, greeting the Diggory who set off along another road. Cedric waved his hand, exclaiming a "later guys!" and Mr Weasley started talking to the Muggle standing in front of them who calmly checked his list, looking back at them with a smile.

-So, do you pay now?- He asked, looking at the only adult in their group of kids.

Mr Weasley winced. -Ah ... yes ... of course.- Then he turned to Harry, starting to whisper something with him about the money. Hermione approached Ginny with a slight smile, settling herself next to her, watching them.

-What are they doing?- The redhead whispered, watching Harry point at the money in Mr Weasley's hands and his lips part to say something.

-I think your father doesn't know how to count the currencies of the Muggle world.- She replied, giggling slightly. She remembered when her parents took magic coins for the first time, looking at them as if they were some sort of magic too. It had taken them a while to get used to their value and sometimes they were confused as to which were muggles and which were not.

They jumped when a wizard appeared next to the Muggle, whispering "Oblivion". The Muggle, whose memories had now been erased, stretched a map of the place and smiled. -See you later.-

Mr Weasley sighed in relief. -Thank you.- The magician who had just appeared led the group to a gate and opened it for them to pass, whispering something to Mr Weasley that Hermione could not hear. Then he disappeared.

After half an hour of walking between huge tents and small tents, tents decorated with floral motifs and totally black tents, they arrived at a small empty space, Hermione read the name on the sign planted on the ground.

-Weezly?- She asked, looking at Harry, who shook his head and shrugged.

 

/

 

In the evening, after setting up the tent with immense effort, going down to the well to get water, meeting Seamus and discovering the existence of Viktor Krum, Hermione was already too tired to enjoy the World Cup.

She was lying on her mattress when a loud "GONG" filled the air and Ginny practically jumped on her excitedly, shaking her, screaming words that Hermione didn't understand, too dazed and tired.

-Hermione, we have to go!- the redhead exclaimed shaking her again. She squeezed herself between her sheets, mumbling something to the redhead like "I don't think I want anymore". Ginny ignored her running in the tent next door, the boys' tent, returning a few moments later, dragging Fred with her. -Come on Fred or we will lose the beginning of the game!- She exclaimed pushing the twin towards her.

Fred looked down at her, running a hand through his hair with a defeated air. -Are you tired 'Mione?- He asked.

She nodded.

-Do you want me to pick you up?-

She nodded again.

Fred smiled as he lowered himself, gently pulling her up, making her climb onto his back. He then turned to his sister, nodding at her as he walked. They walked out of there, all quiet while moving towards the stadium set up for the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione squeezed better to Fred, feeling selfish and stupid. After all, she was Hermione Granger who would have to walk alone, even run alone if it had been useful for Harry's safety.

Fred should have knocked her down and told her, "You can do it alone," and yet he was there, transporting her struggling twice just to take her to that stupid Quidditch game. Hermione was grateful.

-Are you okay?- The voice of the red came to her like a distant call and made her open her eyes, moving her away from her thoughts. She just smiled, turning her head to look at him.

-You know, you're too kind.-

-Only for you my dear 'Mione.- He joked while giggling, as they went down, looking at the big stadium in front of them getting closer. -And then we certainly couldn't leave you there.-

-I should have stayed less awake tonight... I knew we would wake up soon.- She clung to him when a gust of cold wind crossed that area, shuddering. She was surprised by the smell that left Fred's body, the books she had read said that boys often didn't smell good, yet Fred had.

He smelled of pines, like those who grew up next to the Weasley's house and where she had walked the night of her arrival. He also smelled of a broomstick and was surprised to know the smell of an object so indifferent to her. There was also a strange smell, certainly due to their inventions.

Hermione looked away feeling a warm sensation in her chest, she was happy to be able to talk so calmly with the boy, it was something she couldn't do once and now she could. Both with Fred and with George.

-It doesn't matter, Mione, and it's fun to carry you.- Fred chuckled, tightening his grip on her legs to keep her from falling.

Hermione swore she felt her cheeks warm.

 

/

 

The game had lasted a long time, screams, exclamations, excited little shouts had risen from every tribune. Hermione had followed in silence, watching the players move around the field, then, once the game had finished and she had covered her ears when the screams of the other people on the tribune filled the air she walked with the others to their tent.

Ginny, Ron and Harry were talking to the twins, walking ahead, retracing every move made in the game for future Quidditch games they would play once back at Hogwarts. Hermione had stayed behind with Bill, Percy, Charlie and Mr Weasley, who too was talking about the fantastic game. She was stuck in a group of fans with whom she had nothing to do. So she sighed, walking in silence.

They had all settled in the same tent once they arrived, Hermione was sitting next to Harry, half asleep. She didn't' said anything watching Ron jump on a chair, starting to sing the hymn of his team, a hand on his chest. She laughed, covering her ears to not hear his terrible voice.

-Oh, shut up Ron!- Ginny begged him, who was too covering her ears, narrowing her eyes.

Ron had opened his mouth to say something and was interrupted by Mr Weasley who hastily entered the tent, his wand in his hand. His eyes were wide, his forehead covered in sweat and the air was tense.

-Get up. All of you. Now.- He blurted pulling up Fred who quietly lying on his mattress. He struggled and watched his father, confused by the sudden behaviour of his old man, passing a hand over his face as if recovering from sleep.

She and Harry were the fastest to jump on their feet, bringing their hands to their pockets, leaning them against their wands, ready to take them if necessary. Hermione realized how those three years at Hogwarts had made them more responsive.

Fight against Raptor, defeat a basilisk, escape from a werewolf and dementors.

It was certainly not the childhood they wanted, but they were alive, and Hermione could only be happy about it.

-What is happening?- Ron managed to get off the table and approach Ginny, helping her to get up.

Only then did Hermione hear the cries that were rising out of the tent. Those that used to be party noises were now screams of terror, explosions, crying, burning smell...

-Come on, out. We have to leave! - Mr. Weasley blurted instead, without answering any of their questions. He grabbed Fred and George dragging them out of the tent, gradually starting to retrieve the others.

Bill surrounded Ginny's shoulder, pulling her away with him.

Charlie stood between Ron and Hermione, the wand held in his hand, ready to cast spells on anyone who tried to get too close to them.

Percy had followed the group out, staying close to Harry.

-Don't worry Harry.- He had whispered under his breath. -The Ministry will take care of everything.-

Hermione moved closer to Ron as they ran toward the woods, Mr Weasley in front of them. She felt her heart beating fast, her breathing quickened, her gaze wandering over the burning tents, the corpses and the screams around them. Then there was an explosion that caused the group to stop. Ron grabbed her, pulling her to him, covering her from the falling debris from above. Looking around when nothing hit them.

Charlie and Bill had raised their wands, casting a spell, creating a dome around the group.

-Hermione, you're okay?- Fred had exclaimed, looking at her, stopping ahead from them. She hadn't looked at him, looking up at Ron, thanking him.

-We can't stop!- Bill blurted, pushing the twins to continue, a crowd of wizards, behind them, was advancing slowly, their wands raised upwards to hold up three figures. Their faces were covered with masks. Some of them lowered their wands from time to time, seeing survivors, green lights leaving the tip, helpless bodies falling to the ground.

Hermione felt her eyes pinch as she watched the body of a child near a tent, a mother mourning her loss. She followed the twins, running alongside Ron. The screams around them increased and she felt her heart beat faster. If Mr Weasley hadn't arrived in time there would have been screams among them too. Their dead bodies among those on the ground. They would torture Harry before they killed him, creating horrible scars on his body. Or they would take him to the dark lord.

-Hermione, move!- Ron exclaimed, turning to look at her and seeing her slow down. He reached out, grabbing her, pulling her with him. -We can't stop!-

She nodded, ignoring the three figures suspended in the air above them. She tried to calm herself by tightening her grip on Ron's hand, running with the others, standing side by side with Ginny, who also looked terrified. Fred and George already had their wands in their hands, ready to turn around and scream spells to fight the Death Eaters behind them.

-They're disgusting.- Ron blurted out looking at the figure of the child above them being slammed around by the Death Eaters, his head swinging from side to side, as if he could detach himself from the body at any moment.

-Yes ... they are.- She and Ginny whispered. Hermione imagined herself in the place of that child, all that hatred to an innocent Muggle. She released Ron's hand, increasing her pace, now completely calm, reaching Harry. She could not panic, their life and salvation depended on the calm they had. She had to think rationally as she had always done.

-Followers of you know who.- She told to Harry and he nodded, looking at her.

-What are they doing here?- Harry answered jumping a corpse on the ground in front of them, narrowing his eyes for a few moments without saying anything.

-They bring panic.- She exclaimed to be heard, bouncing at an explosion beside her, covering her face with her hand to clear the debris. -We have to leave Harry, if they find you it's over.-

Harry nodded.

Bill, Charlie and Percy suddenly stopped looking at their father, their wands raised as they looked at familiar figures from the ministry running towards the Death Eaters.

-We are going to lend a hand to the Ministry.- They screamed to make themselves heard above the noises. Mr Weasley nodded, then looked at the twins.

-I'll go with them, we'll keep them away. Enter the woods and stay together. I will come to pick you up once the matter is settled.- The man told them. Fred and George nodded as they both took Ginny by the hand, running with her toward the woods, holding her between them. Hermione swore she saw a green flash pass behind Fred's head, dodging only by a stroke of luck, and she felt her heart stop in that instant.

-Stay behind.- Fred told them, glancing at Harry. Hermione regained her composure and nodded hastily, following the twins, looking at Harry and Ron beside her. They would have made it, they would have managed, they would have reached the wood. They would have find a place to hide.

Suddenly a crowd of people joined the three. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, squeezing it, losing sight of Ron. They were thrown from side to side by the terrified crowd that ran for their own safety. She looked at Harry's hand, feeling the boy release his grip as he was pushed forward.

-Hermione!- He exclaimed when their hands left each other. Hermione knew that if she took a wrong step and fell to the ground it would be the end for her. Hermione Granger, dead after being crushed under a thousand wizards. So she tried to reach for her wand, feeling suffocated among those people. She managed to grab it suddenly, shouting a "Protego".

When the transparent dome formed around her, she started running towards the woods, the crowd running around her without really hitting her. She managed to jump through the trees, falling to the ground, breathing heavily, a hand pressed against her chest as she took great gulps of air. She squeezed her wand, turning to look for Harry and Ron in the crowd.

Harry left shortly after, falling next to her legs and Ron managed to free himself from the grip of a woman trying to get up from the ground. He backed up to them, looking at the two with a terrified look. Hermione just shook her head, resting her hand on his shoulder.

-Ron you had no way to help her... She would have thrown you down and you'd be dead.- She tried to calm him down, moving her gaze on Harry, relieved to have both back next to her.

-We lost sight of Fred, George and Ginny...- Ron managed to say, his voice cracked in concern as he looked at that crowd, some kind of thought in his mind. -I saw the death anathema being thrown on Fred, I saw that damn green trail dodging by... and if ...- Hermione put her hand on his mouth, looking at him. Her heart had begun to beat quickly at Ron's words. So, she hadn't imagined it then...

She just shook her head. -Trust me Ron those two are good wizards... I'm sure they are already safe but we are not. We must go, we are still exposed.-

-Hermione is right Ron, we will be able to meet them.- Harry calmed him, smiling at him.

An annoyingly familiar voice intruded. -Look who's here.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the huge delay in publishing the chapter, it's also slightly shorter than the last. Writing about the Quidditch World Cup was exciting, I changed a lot of scenes and I think I'm satisfied with how this part of story was described. (Hope I haven't made too many mistakes)


	3. 3.

-Malfoy...- Harry whispered, Hermione noticed the way Draco shuddered hearing his name called like that, as if he didn't expect Harry to be there too.

She shook her head taking Harry by the wrist.

-We don't have time for this, let's go. We need to find Fred and George.- She reminded them, Harry was too focused on Malfoy to listen to her. She didn't ask any questions, she didn't had time for that. Later, she told herself. 

-The mudblood is right Potter, it would be a pity if they find you idiots here.- A deep laugh left the blond's lips who was still a troubled dwarf who hadn't grown a bit in that summer. Hermione had noticed it right away, how short Malfoy actually was and how he kept his chin up to add a few inches to his height. Not that it was difficult when, even she, managed to overcome it.

She frowned. -What are you implying?- She asked holding the wand in her hands. Not that she wanted to use magic outside Hogwarts, but one thing she couldn't stand was to hear that damn idiot give himself so many airs, to hear his devious voice spit venom on hidden wounds she was hiding from everyone. An explosion of green light pushed her away from her thoughts and she jerked as she watched Harry walking towards Draco.

-Explain, Malfoy.- The raven ordered, his fists tight, the wand hidden in his pants. 

Malfoy looked taken aback by the request and watched Harry in silence, then he sighed closing his eyes. -They're looking for Muggles.- He muttered avoiding Harry's inquisitive gaze. -Since you're a mudblood why don't you let yourself get caught?- He added with a smirk looking at Hermione. 

She was already walking towards him, ready to hit him, to make him feel the hurt she was feeling but Ron was faster. He hit him right on the nose, a crack sound making his way in the air around them, Malfoy grunted bringing his hands to his bleeding nose, his eyes filled with tears. Hermione held her breath feeling the adrenaline in her body rise, Lucius Malfoy would't be happy about it. 

-Hermione is a witch!- Said Harry looking at him from above.

-And she's way better than you.- Added Ron ready to kick him in the face. Harry stopped him by grabbing his wrist, looking at him. -Let's just go Ron.- He smiled pulling him towards Hermione and then on the track. 

-We need to find Fred and George, right?- 

Hermione smiled, nodding. 

The three of them walked away leaving behind a suffering Malfoy. 

 

/

 

-His father is with them. With those Death Eaters.- Said Harry narrowing his eyes, frowning as he lifted his legs to avoid tripping over roots, which was difficult for Ron, who stumbled every moment into something, muttering curses under his breath.

-You really think that?-

-Yeah, he wouldn't be so sure of himself otherwise.- Hermione looked at him for a few moments, reasoning about the new informations given by Harry. It was true, Malfoy's parents were known for not being such trustworthy people, and all of them knew it well. Too much, Hermione remembered how Lucius had almost spelled a forbidden charm against Harry and shuddered. 

-Malfoy, he should just go fuck himself.- Muttered Ron. The two winced at that sentence, Hermione looking at Ron while Harry looked around searching for Mrs. Weasley with a scared expression. She could come from nowhere with a wand in her hands and curses on her lips.

Fortunately she didn't appear. 

They saw other figures walking in front of them, the path illuminated by the light of several wands. Ron took his whispering Lumos, starting to light up the path ahead of them. A group of girls dressed in elegant clothes were talking in front of them, they looked agitated.

Then Hermione noticed a known figure stopping to say something to the group of girls, Harry held his breath again and Hermione wondered if it was just her imagination or if Harry was hiding something from her.

When Cedric saw them, ending the conversation with the girls, his eyes lit up. He approached them, standing beside Harry, walking in silence for a few moments searching for the right words to express what he thought, unable to find them.

-What did they want?- Hermione spoke, watching the girls walk. -They're from Beauxbatons right?-

-Beaux what? - Ron asked with a confused look, the same expression that Harry assumed as he parted his lips to repeat that name.

-Beauxbatons, a school for witches located in Europe.- She explained waving a hand as if to postpone the explanations and lessons for later. She looked at Cedric. 

He shook his head, returning her gaze. -They're looking for their teacher.-

-Where is your father Cedric? - It was Harry who asked the question, looking ahead to not look up at the boy. Hermione looked at him silently, narrowing her eyes as she noticed how Harry's hair covered his eyes, she should have made a long and serious talk with him when this was over.

-Fighting with the other members of the Ministry.- 

The three nodded hoping that Bill, Charlie, Percy and Mr. Weasley were okay.

-I hope Fred, George and Ginny are all right.- Ron broke in, it was obvious he was worried, Hermione noticed immediately. His forehead was beaded with sweat and his lips were parted, his expression focused on holding his wand and following the path.

-I lost my wand.- Harry suddenly said, poking around in his pocket, searching for his wand with agitation.

-It must have fallen, there were a lot of people out there.- Cedric said, looking at him, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder which made him jump back with wide eyes and quickened breath.

-Harry...- Hermione managed to say, leaning a hand on her's best friend's shoulder, looking at him. -It's okay. Remember, Ron had broken his wand two years ago.-

-Hey!- Ron exclaimed, looking offended. -It was an accident.-

Hermione shut him down with a movement of her hand.

-We are going to think about your wand later.-

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, pressing a hand against his face.

-Yeah, sorry Hermione. I... It's just that if they're going to attack us I'm not going to be able to protect you.-

-Don't worry Harry!- Said Cedric with a gentle smile. -I'm going to protect you! Yeah... well...- He added with an embarrassed air looking at him. -Us. I meant protect us.-

Harry smiled. 

The promise to give Harry some peace and fun was seemed to have vanished with the attack.

-Come on.- Hermione muttered, taking the raven's hand walking with him; Cedric and Ron in front of them to light the way with their wands.

 

/

 

 

They continued along the path for a long time, in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Ron and Hermione looked around from time to time, hoping to see the three Weasley brothers somewhere, but each time it looked like a hole in the water.

They settled at the edge of the forest, watching the various people pass by, waiting to see some familiar faces.

-Listen, Ron, if we don't find them... If they were...- Hermione murmured after a little silence, hugging herself.

It was not an impossible option not to find the three Weasleys, if they had been captured, or worse, hit by a forbidden charm, Hermione would never have forgiven herself. And she was sure neither Harry nor Ron would.

-They'll be fine.- Ron hissed, Hermione looked at him feeling a stranglehold on her chest, barely nodding.

-Yes ... they'll be fine.-

Harry broke in a little later. -Imagine if Lucius Malfoy was captured.-

-At least Malfoy would take that grin off his face.- Ron commented with a satisfied smile at the thought of Malfoy and his grin disappearing.

Cedric settled himself on the ground, evidently embarrassed and confused, as if he were thinking about how to ask a certain thing. -Do you think Malfoy's father is a Death Eater?-

-We don't think so, we're sure of it.- Harry replied, turning his attention back to the road.

Hermione began to slowly move her wand from side to side, staring at the earth beneath them thoughtfully. Sure it was a big word, they weren't really sure of anything in the end. They had no clear evidence that the Malfoys were you-know-who soldiers. They had only guesses about a cursed diary.

-I feel sorry for those poor Muggles.- Cedric murmured nodding to his own words, leaning his head against his arms, his back leaning against a tree, looking at the sky above them in total silence.

-They won't get away with this, they won't be able to escape. How are they going to do it with all the Ministry present?- She shook her head tightening her grip on her wand, looking at him. She wondered what would have changed had she not been born a witch, but the answer was too simple.

The Philosopher's Stone would have been stolen and Harry and Ron would have been killed at the first trial.

Ginny would have stayed in the chamber of secrets and leave slowly, her vital energy being sucked by the one-who-should-not-be-named.

And then it would have been Sirius and Buckbeak's turn to die. 

So basically she was thankful to be a witch.

Footsteps caught their attention and in an instant their eyes were flickering over the woods around them. She, Ron and Cedric raised their wands and Harry stood up waiting for the person in question to come out of the trees.

No one came.

-Is there anyone?- he asked.

Hermione pointed her wand in the darkness in front of Harry, her breath breaking in terror.

Suddenly a flash of green light lit up the sky. The colors formed a skull, the green lights to illuminate the blue of the night; the skull moved thanks to magic, the jaw opened and a long snake leaved its skull.

Hermione paled, jerking forward without thinking a second time.

-Run!- She shouted grabbing Harry by the wrist. The black mark was visible in the sky and illuminated the place where they were. Hermione felt her heart lose more beats, a message, it was a damn message and would surely have brought more Death Eaters where they were, and three wands would certainly not protect Harry Potter.

Cedric cast a spell, creating a barrier in front of them, where the green light had started, preventing anyone from following them as they run away.

-What the hell is going on!?- Harry snapped following Hermione, running beside her. She shook her head and kept moving in the dark of night.

-It's the Black Mark, they're looking for you.-

They took another step before finding themselves one of the hooded wizards in front of them. Cedric raised his wand screaming Stupeficium, the spell was deflected by another wizard, who appeared a few moments later.

Hermione turned around ready to start running again in another direction and put more distance between them and the Death Eaters, but she was forced to stop, looking at the hooded figures around them.

-Oh no.- She whispered, her voice broken, her heart in her throat and her breath missing. Ron settled himself better in front of Harry, ready to take any spell they had thrown at him, his wand raised, uncertain who to hit first.

-WHO WANTS TO TRY FIRST!? COME ON.- The redhead shouted, waving his wand from side to side, raising an open hand to keep Harry behind him.

-Ron don't!- The raven hissed behind him.

-Hermione - Cedric called her, standing in front of her with his wand outstretched, his eyes cold towards the hooded figures. -What are we going to do?-

Hermione felt her brain work harder than usual and it hurted a little. A solution, they needed a solution. She felt her body freeze, the group of wizards around them raising their wands all together.

-Hermione!- Ron snapped, his hand trembling as he held his wand, pointing it at several people at once.

Harry continued looking around, cursing himself for losing his wand, not that it would make any difference.

-I don't know.- She only managed to say, her body trembling as she watched the Death Eathers. They're going to die, we're all going to die because of me, oh damn.

CRAP.

-ON THE GROUND.- Screamed a voice out of the circle, beyond the group of wizards, somewhere into the forest.

Hermione didn't think twice, her hands grabbed Harry's arm and threw him to the ground, covering him with her body, bringing her hands to her head.

Ron and Cedric managed to lower themselves in time as the spells met above their heads, creating a wave of cold air around them. Hermione sensed the electricity of the spells tickling her neck.

If they had waited just one more moment... they would have died.

-It's all right, Hermione, it's all right.- She said to herself in a low voice, Harry's hand tightening hers as her only consolation.

Suddenly she found herself lifted from the ground by Mr. Weasley who looked at her with a shocked expression. The wizards had lowered their wands when Mr. Weasley had ordered the fire to cease, Hermione had not noticed anything until then, her mind blurred, her wand held in her hand, and her eyes focused on the group of wizards.

-What...-

She noticed the twins who, angrily, moved two ministry men who were blocking their passage, running towards them, followed by Ginny.

-Are you nuts!?- Fred screamed towards the group, stopping for a few moments, turning to them.

-You could have killed our brother!- George added, shaking his fist at them.

-And Harry Potter!-

-What would they have said if you had killed the great Harry Potter!?-

Ron moved from one foot to the other staring at his two brothers screaming.

-You could have killed Hermione!- Ginny added, the three waving their wands and cursing, Hermione had never heard so many insults in her life.

-You've become more important than me, Harry.- Ron whispered suddenly, staring at the three. Harry laughed, the sound broken by the agitation that had not yet completely disappeared.

When they stopped screaming (only to be replaced by Mr. Weasley) the three brothers turned and in a few moments surrounded the three in their arms, squeezing them. Hermione found herself squeezed between Ron and George and smiled.

They were safe.

 

/

 

They returned to the tent when the situation calmed down, settling next to each other, covering themselves with blankets. Hermione refused to leave Harry and Ron's hand all the way there, talking to both of them to stay calm. She placed the blankets on all three of them, resting her head on Harry's shoulder, squeezing Ron's hand.

-I thought you were...- Ron began, sitting next to Harry, who in turn had his head resting on the shoulder of the redhead and was resting after all those events, his eyes closed and his glasses clasped in his hands.

-We thought so too.- George replied, looking at Ron. -Fred wanted to go back and look for you at all costs.- He explained glancing at Hermione. -He thought something had happened. I knew that they would be safe with you.- He smiled wearily, stroking Ginny's hair, which had fallen asleep with her head resting on the brother's legs.

-Thank God you did it.- Cedric replied with a smile. He had stayed with them, Amos intent on bringing the captured people to the Ministry to interrogate them.

Mr. Weasley sighed.

Hermione didn't listen to what he said later, holding Ron's hand better, letting herself be lulled by the sleep and smell of her best friends.

-It will be a hard year.- Bill commented looking at the group of boys. -I only hope Hogwarts is safe enough-

-It has always been, but after the last three years, I doubt it still is.- Charlie added, watching the group of boys sleep.

-They'll be fine, the Ministry will fix everything.- Managed to say Percy, dabbing his bloody nose, closing his eyes.

-I hope so.- Mr. Weasley replied. -Come on now boys, you must rest too.- He added, sending the three older children to sleep. Percy muttered something under his breath but nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come back and I'm stronger than ever, hope you like this chapter.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where letters are written and situations explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to change the "-" dialogue in a ' " ' instead, so you can all understand better. I need to review the other chapters so I can correct spelling issues. I'm also so sorry for how late I am, really, it takes always so much time to write the chapters in my language and then translate it English... I hope you like the new chapter anyway.

When Hermione woke up the next morning the others were still asleep, squeezed together searching for comfort. She slowly raised her head from Harry's shoulder, untangling her grip on Ron's hand, and got up, taking care to cover the two friends again. Hermione had glanced at Harry, close to Ron, to make sure he was sleeping well.

When she was sure the others were still asleep she left the tent, breathing in the cold air of the morning. Her gaze rested on the tents around theirs, some destroyed, burned, the bodies they had seen the night before had been moved from the Ministry somewhere far away. How many people had died that night? How many Death Eaters had managed to escape? Hermione didn't know.

And she didn't want to know.

"Already awake?"

Hermione snorted, her gaze shifting to Fred who had settled next to her, his hands in his pajama pants, his red hair messed up on his forehead and looking exhausted.

"You should sleep." The twin added, smiling as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I should say the same about you."

A smile made its way on their lips and they looked around again. The silence filled the air, broken only by their breaths, Hermione felt relieved to have someone with her looking at the disaster caused that night.

"Granger." The redhead called her attention again after a moment of silence. "Thank you for taking care of Ron while we weren't there," he said suddenly, moving from one leg to another with embarrassment. Hermione had the opportunity to observe the twins and sincerity was something they firmly believed in, but she had never seen any of them being worried about Ron like that, maybe it was normal for brothers to pretend they didn't care.

She laughed. " Actually, it was Ron who protected us."

Fred looked shocked, turning to face her. "I do not believe it! I mean, it's Ron! The same Ron who is afraid of everything and everyone!" He had begun to say, looking again in front of him, his hands open as if to give more weight to his words.

"I think you're underestimating your brother." She replied. Ron was brave, he always had been, and Hermione appreciated this more than anything else.

Ron, who in his first year was willing to sacrifice himself for Harry, Ron who in the second had followed Harry into the chambers of secrets, Ron who had confronted Sirius with a broken leg, shouting that he would have to kill him to take Harry.

Ron who would do anything for Harry.

"Ron has always been unique." She smiled as she looked up at the sky, the darkness of the night was replacing with the day, orange and yellow lights scattered over the blue canvas. Hermione felt at peace, for a few moments she forgot the incident, enjoying Fred's presence beside her and the sky above them.

"I really need to keep an eye on him." Fred whispered, nodding.

A rustling behind them caused them both to turn away from the tents, Harry was leaving the tent, followed by a sleepy Ron. The two looked at each other for a moment, then moved their gaze to the two figures in front of them with an intrigued air.

"Fred, what are you doing out here with Hermione?" Ron asked turning a resentful glare at the older brother.

"We talked about you and the fact that you're an idiot."

"Hey!" Said Ron, looking offended.

The raven moved a hand through his hair, approaching Hermione looking at her and smiling, staring at the two bickering brothers. Then they burst out laughing when Ron insulted Fred, making him blush to the tips of his ears.

They were okay and safe and that was the greatest thing ever.

 

/

 

After folding the tents using magic and leaving the campsite, the group stopped in the queue to take a portkey and go home. Hermione ignored the argument between Mr. Weasley and Basil, focusing on Cedric and Harry, talking to each other, discussing the Quidditch game again as if nothing had happened just the night before.

"How will you get home?" Harry asked suddenly looking up at the boy, watching the queue get shorter. Hermione walked next to them listening to the conversation in silence, not wanting to intrude. Besides, she wanted to leave Harry alone for a little while longer.

"I can take the portkey alone." Cedric smiled in reply.

When it was his turn to take the object, along with another group of people, he turned around, greeting the group with a smile and a wave of his hand, promising that they would meet again at Hogwarts as soon as possible. Hermione had smiled, staying close to Ron and George.

"Get ready to lose at Quidditch, Diggory!" Fred exclaimed, followed by a loud "Ouch" for being hit in the side by Ginny.

"See you, Cedric." Harry smiled waving his hand. The older boy nodded, resting his hand on the cooking pan that were held by three other people; a few moments later a light filled the spot where they were and the four disappeared in a swirl of colors.

Mr. Weasley came back from his argument in that moment, smiled and stretched a red tire towards the group. Hermione listened to Ron's laughter and looked at Ginny's insecure gaze.

"Really?" She whispered, but put her hand on the object anyway and so did the others.

 

/

 

When Mr. Weasley opened the door of the Burrow he found his wife's arms around his neck, Mrs. Weasley's tousled hair was the only thing visible in the man's arms.

"Thanks God, you are okay! I was so worried!" She kept exclaiming, hugging Fred and George and then Harry; placing her soft hands on Ginny's face, kissing her forehead, moving to hold Ron and Hermione in a warm, loving embrace.

The daily prophet, who had revealed the informations to Mrs. Weasley, was on the kitchen table along with the woman's wand; she was ready to Apparate in the place indicated by the prophet and go and take her family back. Hermione looked at the title of the magazine, the news had come to the press too quickly, a single night and the newspaper had filled the streets of the magical world.

"Scores of terror at the Quidditch world cup." Read Harry softly, reaching out to point to the black and white image on the front page of the newspaper. Hermione would never have forgotten that mark, those green colors that had lit up the sky, the terror that had shaken her body to the bone.

"It's the black mark." Ron whispered, settling next to them, looking at Hermione and then at Harry. The three nodded, remaining silent to look at each other for a while; then Mrs. Weasley called their attention, hugging the twins again ignoring their complaints. Bill walked by his parents stopping in front of the three, reaching out and taking the newspaper. After a look he handed it to his father who began to read it in silence.

Hermione smiled at the two friends shaking her head.

"Tea." She whispered, going into the kitchen. Harry followed her almost immediately after whispering something to Ron.

"I'll help you."

While Hermione put the water to boil and Harry took the tea bags, the rest of the family sat at the table.

"I knew it!" Mr. Weasley had said as the two returned to the kitchen, placing tea cups on the table. Hermione watched the man squeeze the gazette in his hands and sat in the chair. "I hope they don't talk badly about the Ministry." He muttered looking at the figures sitting around him, turning to Ginny who was leaning out to read the newspaper.

"Dark Wizards, national misfortune... who wrote this stuff?"

Molly snorted, clutching her cup in her hands taking a sip of her tea. "Skeeter." Under Harry's confused gaze, Molly smiled and explained. "She is one of the most famous writers in the magical world."

"That woman hates the Ministry!" Percy broke in hitting the table with his fist, standing up abruptly risking to overturn his own cup. "Last week he said that we are wasting time announcing holidays, when we should take care of marking vampires! As if there were no men already doing it!"

"Percy." Bill called him placing a hand on his arm, pulling him back into his seat and setting the cup of tea in his hands. "Be quiet."

Ginny just laughed as she looked at Percy's annoyed gaze, then returned to turn her attention to the newspaper, which she snatched from her father's hands with a suddenly interest. "Dad your name is up here!"

Mr. Weasley's eyes widened, he was ready to take the newspaper back to make sure but Fred was quicker in taking the object from his sister's hands, suddenly affected by the Ministry's affairs.

"It's true, look at this George, Dad is famous!" He exclaimed holding out the gazette in front of his twin, pointing to a spot on the page. Mrs. Weasley coughed, quickly turning to the newspaper in her children's hands, looking for the name with her eyes.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed staring at the name. "I can't believe I didn't read it! This is your name and surname!"

It was Ron's turn to take the newspaper, watching him under the resigned look of Mr. Weasley still sitting in his seat, his hands open to wait for the object to be returned to him.

"Look here." Ron grinned leaning towards Harry, pointing to a spot on the paper with a satisfied look; the raven barely shook his head, whispering something that Hermione didn't catch. Then, before the newspaper could get to her, Fred took it back bringing it in front of his face and clearing his throat.

"If the wizards and witches waiting at the edge of the forest expected to receive some news from the Ministry of Magic, they were bitterly disappointed. A representative of the Ministry confirmed that no injuries were found, but provided no other explanation. Will this statement really deny rumors that several bodies were taken away from the forest an hour ago?" Fred read narrowing his eyes in annoyance. "What the hell are they saying, I've seen at least six dead bodies with my own eyes!"

"I step on someone." Said George.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley called them with a desperate sob.

"We could not say that there were deaths, we would have caused panic!" Percy interposed firmly.

Mr. Weasley sighed as he stood up, finally taking the newspaper from his children, reading the lines quickly. Then he straightened up handing it to Hermione, adjusting the dirty clothes from the night before. "Molly, darling, me and dear Percy will go to the office." He began, smiling gently at the woman.

"Mr. Crouch will be really pleased to have me with him." Percy added, moving his hair with a hand, smiling with satisfaction, receiving a glare from the twins.

Hermione knew that look and it didn't lead to anything good.

Looking at the newspaper she wondered how this Skeeter could know so many things about the situation; from how she talked about it in the few lines she had written, she obviously weren't at the Cup during the incident, so her sources had to be extraordinary to be able to offer so many details. At least, and of this Hermione was really grateful, no one had realized Harry's presence at the Cup, the fewer people realized his presence the less assumptions would exist.

She really should have written to Cedric along with the others, at least to make sure he had came home safe and sound.

So, ignoring the rest of the conversation, Hermione got up, took her cup, placed it in the sink and went upstairs to write a letter.

 

/

 

_Dear Cedric,_

_I am writing this letter to know..._

Hermione really wanted to continue the letter but the words she wanted to write to the boy suddenly seemed to disappear. She hadn't written any letter from the correspondence between her and the twins, she would have to write to his parents, reassure them that everything was going great and lie about the Cup incident. Yet no sentence seemed sufficient to describe the situation in which they were; so she took the paper, rubbed it and threw it away, standing up. She would think about it later.

The door opened, making her jump and turn to see Harry followed by Ron. Something was wrong.

"Harry?" Hermione rose slowly from her chair, resting her hand on the backrest, staring at her best friend.

"The scar is burning."

 

/

 

The afternoon passed slowly, Mr. Weasley and Percy had left for the ministry before lunch, promising to return as soon as possible. Hermione had watched the two of them go out, sitting on the stairs, her knees pressed to her chest and her eyes fixed in front of her, lost in her thoughts.

Harry had admitted that his scar had begun to burn again and that meant bad news; the last time the scar begun to burn had announced Voldemort's presence and was now happening again. If what Harry had said was actually right, Voldemort was planning to kill someone, surely Harry himself, and he would do it during that school year.

Hermione would have to provide more security for Harry and stand by him, control him more, she certainly wouldn't have made the mistake of leaving him alone as in her third year. If she had not used the time turner during that time she would surely have noticed Sirius' actual innocence, perhaps she would have found informations in the school records of old students or something like that. But that occasion had passed and she would not have made the mistake of underestimating the presence and importance of Harry again.

Hermione got up from the stairs, walking towards the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was sitting with yet another tea in her hands. She opened the door, looking at the enormous ground of the den opening before her, her gaze wandering over the wood surrounding the property, the orange colors of the trees leaves lit up the place with bright colors. Hermione just smiled as she watched the forces of autumn push the summer away with each passing day, feeling the cold of winter coming and dear Hogwarts getting closer.

"Herm, do you want to play too?" Ginny asked, coming down from the broom in front of her, her legs making a slight noise once she hit the ground.

"To play?"

"Yes, Quidditch, with me, Harry, Ron and the twins." She explained as she raised her broom with a wave of her arm.

Hermione didn't like flying, not because she didn't know how to do it, absolutely, but the idea of getting up from the ground and flying in the sky on a broom didn't attract her at all. She had read about many incidents in "Quidditch through the ages" and had promised herself never to get on a broom again unless it was a matter of life and death. So she wasn't surprised when she raised her hand, shaking her head with a forced smile, ignoring Ginny's disappointed look.

"Pity." The redhead said then smiled as she climbed back onto her broom, flying back into the sky with a push of her legs. Hermione watched her fly to the others, taking the Quaffle from Ron's hands.

She sighed heading back to the house. The garden was obviously not an option unless she wanted to enjoy them playing and honestly she didn't want to do it at all. So she climbed the stairs to her room. She had enough time to concentrate on the letters she wanted to send before the next week when she would take the train to Hogwarts.

She would have written to many people, first of all to Professor McGonagall to confirm that she didn't want to have a time turner during that school year and to thank her; then to Cedric to make sure he had returned home safe, and then to Mom and Dad to whom she would have lied about the Quidditch World Cup.

So, taking a feather and some ink, she began to write.

 

/

 

_Dear Cedric,_

_I am writing this letter to make sure you have returned home safe after the recent events. We are all still shaken by what happened at the Quidditch World Cup and I'm sure you are too. I really recommend you to relax these days and enjoy the rest of the holidays, to be ready for our return to Hogwarts. I hope this letter gets to you before then,_

_See you soon._

_-Hermione_

 

/

 

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm sorry I didn't write to you this week, I was really busy with the world cup. Everything went well, the two teams played according to the rules and we all had a great time. I learned a lot during my time at the cup and I'm sure I will never take a broom again. Harry and Ron are fine, they're having fun in their own way playing in the yard as I write this letter._

_I think I'll review the list for Diagon Alley, so I'll be sure of what to buy; don't worry mom i'll take something for you too. I know you wanted a new book to read, I have some ideas about it._

_I hope this year is as fantastic as the previous ones and that there will be no problems, I will write to you again as soon as possible telling you everything in detail._

_I love you,_

_Your Hermione._

"What do you think?" Hermione lowered the letter, looking up at the two friends who were eating ice cream.

"I think it's perfect." Ron mumbled, trying to take the cherry that was at the bottom of the glass, a grimace of annoyance on his face in not succeeding. Hermione followed the movement of his spoon before turning her gaze to Harry.

"What do _you_ think Harry?"

Harry brought his spoon full of ice cream to his mouth, raising an eyebrow and letting the object fall back into the glass when she called him. "You should talk more about the World Cup, they will be curious." He commented before looking at his own ice cream.

Hermione looked back at the letter and decided to put it back in her bag, carefully closing the object. She would have thought of it later, after all it was still a week before they left for Hogwarts, she had all the time she needed to finish the letter and send it. No hurry. And then, she also had to think about what to do during that year, think about how to help Harry with his problem; after all, the scar was burning again, which meant that Voldemort would soon act.

"Do you need something else, guys?" Florian Fortescue's voice made her come back from her thoughts and her gaze rested on the gentle man's. "I heard about the World Cup incident, I'm glad to see you are doing well."

"No thanks, Florian, the ice cream was delicious as usual." Harry smiled, taking a galleon and handing it to the man. "Yes, we were lucky to have left it intact."

Florian only shook his head, pulling Harry's hand away with a gentle movement, refusing the money. "You really were. Keep the money Harry, your presence here is what pleases me!" He exclaimed with a warm smile, ruffling the boy's hair before taking the empty glasses from the table. His gaze fell on Ron, still trying to take the cherry.

"Do you still need it boy?"

Ron winced, the tips of his ears reddening as he passed the glass with a small pout. Florian walked away with his glasses and the three burst out laughing.

 

/

 

They spent the afternoon wandering through shops, buying what they needed for the new year. Hermione got new books for lessons, new scrolls and a used cauldron for Potions, since the old one had been destroyed by Ron the previous year. She also managed to buy some ingredients necessary for the school year.

While returning to Ron and Harry, intent on observing Quidditch brooms, she clashed with Lee Jordan, just out of a shop with his arms full of boxes.

"Oh, Hermione Granger!" He exclaimed once his gaze rested on her, a smile forming on his face. "I'd hug you if it weren't for these." He added, raising the boxes as if they weren't totally visible in front of him.

"Hello Lee."

"What brings you to Diagon Alley?" Jordan asked, turning to the shop he had left and that now Hermione could see better: Gambol & Japes: Joke Shop. She wondered why she expected it. She grimaced, looking back at the boy in front of her, raising her arms to show the bags full of school books.

"Well I had to get the material for the new year." Lee just nodded, not paying any attention to her as he watched the door open, the doorbell ring while two other figures left the shop, more boxes in their arms.

Hermione frowned, staring at the two red heads that came out from behind the boxes and that she had a feeling belonged to two twins she knew. She cleared her throat and the two figures flinched leaning out from behind the boxes.

"Hermione!" They exclaimed in chorus.

"I thought you told your mother you would buy a new cauldron."

The twins looked at each other for a moment before taking a few steps forward, leaving more boxes into Lee's arms, which retreated almost falling to the ground, a loud curse leaving his lips.

"Do you mind taking these home Lee?" Lee sighed before nodding.

"I'll have twice the money." He said while walking away with a last smile to the group. "See you at Hogwarts, Fred, George. Hermione" And then he was gone.

Hermione sighed, turning her head toward the twins, raising an eyebrow when the two pointed a gaze full of hope to her. No, they were certainly not thinking of-

"You will not say anything to mom, right 'Mione?" The bomb had been dropped before she could formulate her thoughts. Hermione bit her lip, holding the bags better with her own things. She really should have told Molly how the twins were spending money on things that actually were apparently useless, it was right that she knew where their funds were going. It would have been the right choice for everyone...

Yet she didn't feel like it.

"You can count on it, but it's the last time I lie for you." She said before heading off again, hearing sighs of relief behind her.

Well that year would have been longer than expected.

 

/

 

The next week was really slow, Mr. Weasley and Percy were coming home too late to hear from the Ministry, and Hermione, Ron and Harry had started to make assumptions about what Voldemort's real intentions were. On what he wanted to do at Hogwarts that year, what they had to prepare for. The theories were so many that there was no sure thing and that unnerved them a lot; the truth was that you could never be quite ready for the actions of the Dark Lord.

Sunday night had gathered the family at the kitchen table. Percy had returned earlier than usual and the family was able to get together to talk.

"It's a disaster. They keep sending Howlers to complain about the security at the World Cup, they say that we should have been more careful. The Howlers explodes because no one opens them and then fires break up destroying whole documents. - Percy had said, his hands wrapped around his cup of tea, which he was staring with a tired gaze.

"Well, they're not entirely wrong, people died." Ginny said while fixing her copy of Herbs and Magic Mushrooms, destroyed after being passed into the hands of the twins.

Hermione remained silent. It was obvious that the Ministry of Magic had not paid enough attention but in the end who the hell expected an attack in the middle of a game of Quidditch? It was unlikely, impossible for Voldemort to act that night. They couldn't expect it and it wasn't fair that they were blamed that way for it.

"If that was the real problem! People are complaining, they want compensation for the damage to their property, seriously, they are ridiculous!"

"You should just close the post office." Ron said, gorging himself on the biscuits Mrs. Weasley had prepared that morning. Percy only shivered as if his pride had just been insulted with that phrase, but said nothing.

"Your father is late again, at this rate he will be exhausted." Mrs. Weasley muttered, interrupting the speech with an air of concern. This caught the attention of Percy who, with his usual tone of superiority, turned to his mother, taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, he is surely making up for his mistake at the game, he has been far too reckless in making an official statement without first talking to the department leader. I honestly think that-"

He was interrupted Mrs. Weasley's angry gaze who was now raising her spoon against him. "Don't you try to blame your dad! Thanks to your father you had no problems with Skeeter!"

"But..."

Ron looked up from his biscuits, his eyebrow raised. "Percy, dad did everything he could. At least he said something unlike you." He said swallowing the food in his mouth with a sip of tea. Hermione raised her eyebrows looking at Ron with a shocked expression, she didn't expect such a direct response from the friend.

"How dare you ..." Percy begin, getting up with a deeply offended air.

"Come on Percy, calm down okay?" Charlie had said, sitting on the couch, talking for the first time on that cold evening. Ginny had moved to sit next to him to get help with fixing her book. Harry in turn got up, going upstairs after bringing his mug to the kitchen.

Percy slumped against the chair, an annoyed grunt as he and Ron gave each other a resentful look.

Hermione did not listen the rest, saying goodbye to the group to go and rearrange her trunk.

 

/

 

After checking her trunk Hermione went to Harry's room. Seeing the boy sitting on the bed, a letter in his hands, made her smile a little. She approached him until she was sitting next to him, one hand against his, smiling slightly.

"Sirius?" She asked to confirm her suspicions as she sat down. It was obvious it was Sirius, not many wrote to Harry, excluding herself, Ron and some member of the Weasley family, nobody.

Harry nodded closing the letter before looking up at Hermione, his eyes distant and tired. "I'm tired of being the chosen one, Herm."

Hermione looked at him just shivering at that spontaneous statement, whispered in the darkness of the room. One side of her already knew it, she knew how difficult it was for Harry to talk about his feelings, she knew how much Harry hated his role, his job, his being Harry Potter. She knew that Harry would have liked to be born into another body, to live a normal life, a life he deserved to live but could not.

Hermione also knew that Harry was responsible for a lot of people, she knew that if there was someone who could stop Voldemort, who could win it, that, however wrong and cruel it was, was Harry. And Hermione hated having to think about how Harry should continue fighting the dark lord. She really hated it.

"I know." She whispered and her arms surrounded Harry's body in an embrace full of whispered excuses and hopes for a better future.

"Tomorrow we'll leave for Hogwarts... let's focus on that for now, okay?"

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter, we'll see each other soon! Happy Christmas and New Year!


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning before Hogwarts is always very chaotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. I had a really difficult period of life and writing was the last thing I wanted to do. There is a bad situation here because of coronavirus (schools are closed) and I will take advantage of the opportunity to bring out new stories that I am working on and, obviously, continue this one. Enjoy the reading.

Hermione woke up to noises in her room where someone was turning over drawers looking for something.

Deciding not to ignore the hustle, Hermione narrowed her eyes and sat up with a yawn. Her gaze fell on Ginny who, with a distraught air, continued looking for something in the drawers of the wardrobe in the room. Wardrobe that was now completely turned upside down by the redhead and whose clothes were scattered almost everywhere in the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" She muttered still sleepy, moving her  gaze on her friend's unmade bed, sitting on the edge of her own to get up.

Ginny winced looking up at her. "I didn't want to wake you..." She mumbled giving her a sad smile. "I was looking for the necklace that Dean gave me last year."

Hermione brought a hand to her face with a sigh. Dean and Ginny had been friends for the past two years and Hermione knew all of their adventures thanks to Ginny's tales, adventures that often involved Quidditch or sneaking around the castle at night.

Hermione also knew about Ginny's crush on Dean which she had not yet noticed (of course), too busy by Harry's presence to understand what she really wanted.

"Want a hand?" She proposed getting up from the bed, turning to arrange the covers carefully.

"No... Don't worry, I'll take care of it. You should prepare."

Hermione looked at her one last time before nodding and closing herself in the bathroom.

 

/*

 

Leaving the bathroom she looked for her friend and saw her sitting on the bed with the necklace in her hands, a smile on her face as she watched it.

Hermione barely smiled. "Where was it?" She asked approaching her trunk, ready since the night before. She took the sweater that Mrs.Weasley had sewed last year and a pair of jeans.

Ginny had looked up at her, holding the necklace in her hand. "It was under the bed..."

Hermione barely shook her head while wearing the clothes she had chosen, placing herself in front of the mirror in the room, a comb in her hand, already shattered by the idea of fixing her hair.

"I'm glad you found it ." She said starting to comb her tufts.

A few moments later the comb was taken from her hands and Ginny started to comb her hair gently, smiling slightly.

"Me too, it's really important to me."

"Dean? I know."

Hermione swore she heard Ginny startle and, a few moments later, her cheeks turned red. In response to her words Ginny pulled a knot forcefully making her jump.

"We're just friends."

Hermione smiled remaining silent looking at their reflections in the mirror, bringing her hands to squeeze the edge of her sweater.

"Since we are talking about crushes, you and my brother..."

Hermione winced and felt her cheeks burn at the mention of the other Weasley brother. She looked away avoiding Ginny's curious look and the grin that was forming on her face.

"Honestly, I would never be able to see you together, but if it makes you happy, then I will be too." She said with a distraught air and a grimace on her face. Hermione smiled and when her eyes met the girl's they burst out laughing.

Ginny took another ten minutes to brush her hair, combing it carefully. Hermione was not used to seeing them so neat and a smile formed on her lips as she stroked the tufts with her fingers. Ginny lifted her comb and twirled it like one of those cowboys on TV shows, then threw it in her trunk with a satisfied smile.

"Thanks Ginny."

The girl smiled resting her hands on her hips. "It's always a ..."

Her words were interrupted by Mrs.Weasley's scream from the ground floor and running noises on the stairs. Hermione got up with a confused look and approached the door, opening it and looking out onto the corridor only to be overwhelmed by the twins who, wearing only their pajama pants, were heading downstairs.

"Pleasure..."

"Hurry up, you two." George exclaimed looking into the room with a grin, then running after his brother.

Hermione slowly turned to Ginny and her expression must have been really funny because Ginny burst out laughing as soon as she looked at her face.

 

/*

 

Entering the kitchen was a challenge. After passing with difficulty the four boys who were blocking the passage, Hermione and Ginny stopped to watch Mr.Weasley speak with his back to the fireplace, Mrs.Weasley was meanwhile turning the drawers over looking for a pen.

"He's gone mad, he's finally gone mad." Ron's voice was whispering and a hand hit his neck followed by a moan of pain by the boy.

"He's not crazy, he's talking to the Ministry." George explained.

"Why are we staying here?" Ginny murmured staying still in front of the brothers, she didn't want to move until they did. Fred reached out to point at Mrs.Weasley who looked really angry.

"We are afraid of her."

Harry nodded and quickly stepped back when the woman looked at the group before approaching her husband.

"Take this, for Merlin's beard!" Mrs.Weasley mumbled putting an ink bottle, a parchment and a used feather in her husband's hands.

Mr.Weasley bent over to write while talking to Amos Diggory, the figure in the fire. Hermione took a step forward to get closer, she could have asked Amos if Cedric was okay, if he needed anything once they were back in Hogwarts. However she was stopped by Harry's hand.

"We were lucky to hear it! I was entering my office to send some owls and I saw those of the Improper use of Magic come out... If that Skeeter finds this out..."

She would certainly bring other people against the Ministry. After the World Cup and the article she had written everyone had started to treat those of the Ministry as scum, even claiming to change Minister. If Skeeter had written anything else, it would have been a big deal.

"What does Mad-Eye Moody think?" asked Mr.Weasley dipping his feather in the ink. Amos Diggory mumbled something under his breath.

"Says he heard someone in his garden. He says someone was crawling to his house but was surprised by his bins. They made so much fuss that it scared away whatever it was. Looks like one was still in the air when those Police... Policeman came. However, that's not the point, the point is that it was probably nothing important and if those of the Improper Use of Magic get their hands on Mad-Eye: it's over for him. We have to get him out on a minor charge... Someone from your office maybe could..."

Mrs.Weasley suddenly turned to them and the group startled. With a single movement of the wand the table in the next room was set and a series of cups arranged in various places.

"Breakfast guys, now!" The woman said and, even if they wanted to listen to the rest of the conversation between Mr. Weasley and Amos Diggory, the group went to sit in front of their cups.

Soon after Mr.Weasley left the house and the last thing the group heard from the fireplace in the room was Amos Diggory coughing.

When Mrs.Weasley, Bill and Charlie entered the kitchen the group broke into a hustle and bustle of comments and questions.

Harry had immediately asked who this Mad-Eye was.

Fred and George had made unpleasant comments about the man in question.

Ginny insisted on knowing why nobody talked to her about those things.

Hermione had turned to Mrs.Weasley to ask her if Mr.Weasley would have made it in time to escort them to King's Cross station next hour.

Bill sighed waving his wand silencing everyone with a spell. "Calm down now. One question at a time." He said sitting down in his place canceling the spell.

"First of all, I would like to know what he did this time." Bill said looking at his mother with a gentle smile. Bill was the kind of person everyone liked, he was kind and polite and he was as brave as all the Weasleys. The perfect man.

"Looks like someone tried to get into his house and made a mess." Mrs. Weasley explained and placed her hands on her hips.

"Isn't Mad-Eye that one... yeah, the one crazy..." George said with a slice of bread in one hand and a knife with jam in the other.

"George, don't call him that." Mrs.Weasley admonished him waving her stocky finger against her son.

"Mad-Eye Moody was a great wizard... Well at least when I met him." Charlie intruded with a book in front of his face and an air focused on reading -who knows what- curiosity about dragons. "He's Dumbledore's great friend after all, it's normal he's a bit crazy."

At which Harry asked curiously. "Who is Mad-Eye?"

Charlie lowered the book to look at the boy and then smiled slightly. "A great Auror, the best at the time. A Dark Wizard hunter. Azkaban was filled thanks to him but with old age he became paranoid. Now he sees Dark Wizards everywhere."

"Even in his pants." Fred commented making a part of the table laugh and receiving an angry look from his mother.

"Go finish preparing your trunks, come on. We will leave in an hour." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and, with a spell, the cups flew into the sink, the biscuits in the cupboard and the tablecloth folded over itself.

 

/*

 

When Hermione and Ginny made it back to their room the trunks were already settled. They had checked everything a second time to be sure that nothing was missing but the trunks were more than perfect and ready to be loaded into the car. Ginny had carefully placed Dean's necklace on top of her own trunk, then went to get her wand from the bedside table.

"I want to try to join the Quidditch team this year."

Hermione was busy checking again that she had taken all the scrolls - on which she had taken notes - with her and almost did ignore her friend's sentence.

"I'm sure you can do it ." She said looking up at her and watching the girl look at her trunk with a confused look on her face. "Something's wrong?"

Ginny turned her gaze to Hermione and then back at the trunk. "The necklace is gone."

 

/ *

 

Ginny did not find her necklace and her mood changed drastically as they loaded the trunks into the two taxis that had come to pick them up to take them to King's Cross station. Hermione had tried to help her find the necklace but it seemed to have evaporated into thin air, like a spell. Yet none of them had performed spells and, as terrible as the twins could be with their jokes, Hermione doubted they knew about the existence of that necklace in their sister's life.

So they had been forced to leave their rooms and pull their trunks behind and now Ginny was not approachable by anyone.

"What the hell happened to her?" Ron had asked looking at her sister with a worried look and she had simply shook her head in response.

When they got in the car Hermione had settled down next to Harry and the two had just smiled. The excitement over their imminent return to Hogwarts was amazing and the idea of seeing the immense red train again was electrifying. Nobody spoke as the bearded gentleman of their taxi drove to the station, nobody spoke as they got out and got their trunks and nobody spoke as they stopped to observe the train, after passing the wall.

The train glowed bright red in front of them, the sun hitting its surface. Hermione was standing next to Harry and Ron watching the bright colors. They had arrived ten minutes early and were enjoying the time left.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked softly.

Harry had just shaken his head staring at the train. "To go back to Hogwarts? Always."

A smile had formed on the girl's lips as she took her best friend's hands, squeezing them confidently as she watched the train in front of them whistle to warn the students of the soon to be departure.

"This year we'll do our best." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry and Ron nodded, then the three walked towards the train, ready to start another school year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. Comments and criticism are very appreciated.


End file.
